What Goes Around Comes Around
by StayingWhelmed
Summary: AU: Artemis discovers the new life of being a superhero with the help of the new senior at school, Wally West. Does she know who to trust? Will she lose friends in the process or make new enemies? Join Artemis as she finds her new passion and sees people's true colors. (Inspired by Cate Tiernan's Sweep series)
1. The New Guy

**AU:** Artemis discovers the new life of being a superhero with the help of the new senior at school, Wally West. Does she know who to trust? Will she lose friends in the process or make more enemies? Join Artemis as she finds her new passion and sees people's true colors. (Inspired by Cate Tiernan's _Sweep_ series)

Artemis never felt like a very special person, she seemed to be just average looking, unlike her best friend, Bette. Bette always had that supermodel quality, but was still down to earth. Artemis was okay with staying in the shadows though. She never liked being the center of attention. She only lived with her mom, since her dad left them when she was nine. Her sister, Jade ran away when she got pregnant with an older guy named Roy. Artemis has never heard from her since. She was still grateful for having a tough mom to stick by her side, even after her mom suffered from abuse, leaving her in a wheelchair. Artemis will never forgive her father.

Artemis starts her first day of junior year at Gotham High and walks toward her other friend, Barbara, who is also beautiful and intelligent. Artemis will occasionally hang out with Barbara since Bette is always with her preppy cliques.

"Hey Babs, how was summer?"

"Same old stuff, you know, hanging out with Dad as much as possible."

"Sounds fun."

"Yea it is. So Arty, how was your summer?"

"You know, just helping out Mom by working at the diner."

"I still don't know how you manage to do it."

"Me either…"

As Artemis reflects on her life, she senses a crowd forming around someone and multiple heads popping up.

"What's going on?" Artemis asks.

"I have no idea…"

Bette then runs toward Artemis and acts as if she has seen a celebrity.

"Artemis! You have to see this. There's a new transfer student at Gotham High. His name is Wally West, and he is extremely hot!"

Artemis and Barbara give each other a questioning look, but they both shrug it off and decide to follow Bette. They walk toward the school's fountain and spot the back of a redhead who they assume is Wally. The boy then turns around and flashes Artemis a huge grin. Artemis, oblivious to this, turns to Barbara, and they start to walk away. Wally runs away from the crowd and catches up to Artemis.

"Wait! Why are you leaving?"

"Why? Maybe because I don't want to stick around with all those preppy cliques and jocks."

"But _I_ was there."

"Ha! So now you want me to feed your ego? I thought you would be better than that."

Artemis starts to walk away with Barbara, but Wally grabs her shoulder.

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Maybe we can reintroduce ourselves later?"

"I..I have to go now. C'mon Babs, we'll be late for class!"

Artemis pulls Barbara away, but Barbara quickly turns her head and says, "It was nice meeting you!" Wally, amused at the two, smiles to himself and runs to class.


	2. The Party

Artemis couldn't stop thinking about Wally. He had annoyed her so much, but he seemed to be the first guy to actually notice her. She was too busy looking down that she didn't notice someone sit next to her.

"Hey, it's you again!"

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asks without looking up. _Wait that voice sounds familiar… crap it's him!_

"Oh it's just you." Artemis states trying to sound casual.

"Yea…just me." Wally says slightly hurt.

Artemis notices Wally's tone and sees that he is just trying to be nice.

"Hey uh sorry for being rude. I didn't mean to do that."

"No problem, we sorta had a bad first meeting." Wally says amused.

"Yea, we did." Artemis laughs.

Artemis is now grateful for all of the studying to be in the upperclassmen classes.

* * *

"Artemis!" Bette exclaims. "Are you going to Wally's 'gathering' slash party? I heard that he's inviting everyone, even the swim team. Can you believe it?"

"Ummmm-"

"You have to go! I won't take no for an answer. Oh and Barbara can come too."

"Thanks?" Barbara says.

"Great. Then it's settled. We will all go to Wally's party on Friday."

"Great." Both Artemis and Barbara say.

Bette, now satisfied, goes to find out who else is going to the party.

"Well I guess we are going to Wally's party." Artemis says, hiding a smirk.

"I guess so."

* * *

It's already Friday night and Artemis starts to feel anxious. _Ugh. Why did I agree to this? What if he doesn't remember me? Everyone from school will be there...and I don't even know what to wear for this 'gathering'. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Agh, stop being such a girl!_ Artemis's mom suddenly interrupts her internal conflict.

"Artemis, are you ready for that party of yours? I'm so happy you have finally made friends."

"I already have friends Mom!"

Paula laughs and walks into Artemis's bedroom scattered with clothes.

"Here wear this." Paula says holding up a green dress shirt.

"Mom, that's perfect. Who knew you had a sense of style?" Artemis jokes.

Paula laughs and gives Artemis a hug.

"Be careful, and your curfew is at 12. If you're going to be late, call me. Love you."

"Love you too Mom."

Artemis walks off and goes to pick up Barbara and Bette.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Artemis asks.

"Yes, look there are people already here." Bette points to a couple of cars girls all get off and stare in awe at Wally's home. It was a huge Victorian Style with what

appeared to be acres of land. As the girls walk toward the entrance, Wally goes to greet them.

"I'm glad you all came. Come over here, this will be outside."

They all follow Wally and arrive at the backyard, which had a large swimming pool and basketball court. Bette was right. Wally did invite everyone. There were the cheerleaders and jocks, and book nerds to stoners. Until the yard was now full, Wally got everyone's attention.

"Thanks for coming. It has been great to have you all, but I must ask you all for something you may not be comfortable with. I want to form a special team with those who have powers and want to make a difference. If you are interested please stay. If you are not, then I would like to ask you to leave."

The atmosphere suddenly became tense and awkward. No one said a word, and everyone looked at Wally with shocked or confused faces. People then realized that he was being serious.

"Freak!" Someone called out.

"Let's just leave before this gets weirder." Someone said.

Minutes later a large group of teenagers quickly left Wally's home, but Wally didn't seemed to be bothered at all. In fact, he even seemed to be enjoying himself. Only a few people were left, including Artemis, Barbara, and Bette, who were all still surprised at what Wally had said.

"I'm staying." Bette suddenly said. "If this guy wants me to do something I'll do it. It will be the only way to get close to him."

Artemis and Barbara scoff, but also decide to stay.

 _I can't believe he has the nerve to do all of this. He didn't even care that all of those people left and now probably see him as a freak. What did he mean by people with powers? Does he believe he's some kind of superhero?_ Artemis thinks.

There are only a couple of other people left: Raquel the tech nerd, Megan the cheerleader, Conner the guy with anger issues, Kaldur who's on the swim team, Cassie the freshman, Zatanna the goth chic, and Tim the science nerd. There is a wide range of people left. No one was talking, so Wally decided to speak up.

"Thanks guys. So who wants to be a superhero?"


End file.
